


Gift

by Kuzudere



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Also really dumb at some points, F/M, Fluff, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuzudere/pseuds/Kuzudere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foyfoy has some troubles picking out something for a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

He’s killed countless monsters. 

He’s taught dozens of dumb and naïve students. 

Heck, he’s even survived attacks from the great hero, Creashion, who saved the world. 

Foyfoy thought he’s gone through the most grueling and dangerous adventures, but this might be the one to trump them all. 

What the hell do I get someone who has everything in the world?! 

Today was the 23rd of December, and Foyfoy had gifts for everyone in his circles. Everyone but Hime, of course. He racked his brain over and over, thinking of every possible gift idea, but everything he thought of was either already done or she had it already. He spent the whole week looking around town and asking his friends for advice, but to no avail and merely wandered the streets in despair. 

“Mommy, look! That man’s soul is rising!” a nearby boy pointed him out as he sat on a park bench, feeling completely at a loss. 

“Stop that!” the child’s mother nagged as she pulled him away. 

“Hey, you’re scaring the public with that face there buddy,” a voice came from above him. 

“God, is that you?” he whispered in fear. 

“Yeah, and I’m here to tell you that you’re a huge dorkmaster.” 

The blond looked up to see his friend and tormenter Ares, grinning from above his head and grimaced in return. 

“What are you doing…” 

“Aww, it sounds like you don’t want to see me or something!” 

“I don’t-OOPH!” 

“Anyway~, whatcha up to? You look like death.” 

A deep sigh left the young teacher as Ares sat down beside him, and he told her his troubles. She snorted initially at his predicament and then looked genuinely worried when his face did not waver. 

“Are… Are you serious…?” 

He sighed as a reply. 

“What am I gonna do? I have gifts for just about everyone but her; she’ll kill me for sure…” 

Memories of her past and current attacks against him flashed through his mind; if he could barely survive them now, he would most definitely be joining the worms in the dirt for Christmas. However, instead of lamenting along his side, Ares sneered. Worried by her menacing grin, he asked her what she was thinking about. 

“I have just the plan to help you out! Buttttt, it’s gonna cost you a little<3” she told him, holding her hand up in the sign of what people would assume to mean “okay”, but he knew it meant something entirely different. 

-x-

Ten minutes and $500 later, Foyfoy sped through the streets, trying to hurry before the day ended. So many doubtful thoughts ran through his head as he dodged pedestrians and cars alike. 

_What if this doesn’t work?_

_Why would this even work in the first place?!_

_I’ll friggin’ curse you in the afterlife, Ares!_

He arrived at the castle and fiercely pounded against the gates. The one opening the enterance was none other than his target herself. 

“F-foyfoy?! What are you doing at this hour?!?” 

Panting heavily, with his palms against his knees, he looked up into his boss’s eyes and wheezed out his question. 

“W-will you, go on a, date, withme? For, pant, Christmas eve?” 

-x-

“Well, you’re very lucky to be alive, but don’t let whatever happened happen again. You won’t recover too well next time.” 

The doctor finally left after giving him that advice. 

Four broken ribs, a sprained arm and broken foot, bruised lungs and fifteen stitches in his head, not to mention the swelling and bruising all over his face and stomach. It had been about a week since the incident with Hime, and she’d yet to visit him, not that he really wanted to see her in his current condition. He honestly wondered where she received that brute and ruthless strength, but was interrupted by the sliding door. A blonde head reluctantly popped through the doorway and sheepishly looked at the patient. 

“H-hi, Foyfoy…” she muttered. 

“Hi, Hime,” he replied in return. 

A long silence came before anyone could speak up, and they both looked down instinctively, attempting to avoid eye contact for a while. After a good 10 minutes, Foyfoy attempted to break the ice, but jumped in his bed as the young girl pulled something from behind her back. It was a small box, wrapped in a handkerchief. 

“I-I brought you lunch,” she awkwardly smiled at him, and he couldn’t help but to smile back as well. 

As he fumbled around with the lunchbox with his one good arm, she looked down and whispered under her breath. 

“…ay.” 

Foyfoy looked back up at her and asked her what she just said. 

“O……kay…” 

Confusion only spread further on his face and he asked her once again. 

“This time she looked up, her face as red as a beet. 

“I said okay!! T-t-t-to the.. d… d…..” she trailed off, but Foyfoy quickly understood and his cheeks turned crimson as well. 

Although embarrassed as well, he continued the conversation topic. 

“F-first! Don’t hit me! It hurts like hell! Second! Don’t be late!! That pisses me off! Thirdly-!” 

As he was about to continue, he looked back at his date and her hands completely covered her face and her ears were burning red. He stopped his rules and placed his hand atop her head. As he pet her, his voice became low and gentle with her. 

“Lastly, d-don’t worry. Once I get out, we’ll have a ton of fun for your gift alright..?” 

With tears streaming down her face and cheeks as red as possible, Hime nodded, mouth tightly shut so as to not wail in the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift meant for otaku-misdreavus from tumblr. I hope you all enjoy it though!


End file.
